Caligo Nox Noctis OneShots
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: A series of one-shots to go along with my vampire!Kurt fic, Caligo Nox Noctis.  Enjoy :
1. Sanguis

**Title:** Sanguis  
><strong>Author:<strong> AoiTsukikage  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R overall  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Finn/Kurt  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 1/1  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1376  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: Everything  
><strong>Summary:<strong> One-shots that fit into my 'Caligo Nox Noctis' Universe :D This one was prompted by maikister on tumblr.\

**Warnings:** I had always wanted to put a scene like this in but I thought it might squick some people out (namely Finn being aroused by Kurt sucking his blood), but thanks to Maiki's prompt I decided to try it out anyway. So if that's not your thing, steer clear.

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Sanguis**

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Mm?" Kurt glances up, narrowing his eyes. "What is it?"

"Um…do you…remember the hotel room?"

"As vague as that statement may be, I'll assume you're referring to the time two weeks ago when we stayed in Westerville?" he raises an eyebrow and sees Finn nod, wondering what this is about. "Then yes, I remember the hotel room."

"Remember when…when I asked you to bite me?" Finn asked in a whimper and Kurt's mouth drops open, because yes, he remembers that, too. "Um, okay. I was wondering…if, the next time, you'd actually…drink my blood? I know it sounds freaky, dude, I get that, but when you do that it's just…really intimate and awesome and I can see myself wanting…gay sex doesn't scare me when you're doing that. And I think if…I think if you do that I won't be as scared, y'know? When the time comes," he sputters and Kurt gives him a glare, fangs hanging out of his mouth as his teeth bare involuntarily.

"Let me get this straight: you want me to drink your blood while jerking you off?"

"Okay, it's totally stupid," Finn puts a hand over his eyes. "Sorry. I'm just gonna…yeah," he scuttles out of the room and Kurt snorts and lays back, one hand on his stomach and the other playing with the edge of his sheets.

Truth be told it isn't nearly as appalling as Finn seems to think, but they'll have to see.

000

He doesn't really need blood when the thought strikes him next but he could use it, and Finn's been hopping around all day like he's had a caffeine injection, so when night falls and Finn tromps down the stairs to come to bed Kurt's waiting in the darkness and creeps up behind him, hand around his throat and the other pressed to the front of his pyjama pants.

"You want this?" he hisses, the vampire definitely having a part in how forceful he's acting, and Finn shivers under him and nods.

"Yes. I…yeah."

"How should we do this? Shower?"

"Yeah," Finn agrees. "Could get messy."

"Mm," Kurt pulls back and tugs him into the bathroom, considering for a moment before leaving the light off and just letting the nightlight glow. The sterile whiteness of it hurts his eyes. "Strip. Get in."

"Dude," Finn gives him an appraising look before complying and Kurt licks his lips as each inch of skin is revealed. He and Finn are more than comfortable with each other now but he still feels a thrill in his stomach every time he sees Finn naked and knows he's _allowed _to, and he's got a feeling that's never going to go away.

"And be quiet," Kurt reminds him. "Blaine's still adjusting to his pain meds and he'll probably be awake soon, so try not to wake him now, okay?"

"Yeah. Totally," Finn nods and takes his pants off, cock already hard and wet at the tip, and Kurt smirks and moves forward, stepping into the tub and pulling the curtain shut as he slides his arms around Finn's body and leans up to kiss him. "You're still wearing clothes."

"This is about _you," _Kurt reminds him, hands roving over his skin as Finn shivers and bares his neck.

"Do it," he breathes. "I want to…do it."

"Okay," Kurt slides around to the front, deciding that maybe getting undressed wouldn't be a bad idea with all of the blood and ejaculate that's likely to get onto his clothes, and he strips off quickly before Finn can pull him close again, hands coming to stroke his skin like they've been magnetically drawn there.

"Mm," Finn's hands slide around his back, kissing at his neck as Kurt reaches to rest his fangs lightly against Finn's throat. "I'm…"

Kurt reaches and wraps his fingers around Finn's cock, stroking slowly, and Finn grunts and dips his head so Kurt's fangs press against the skin. "I can't do it the whole time," Kurt reminds him gently. "I can't take that much blood. You have to be close…"

"Screw that," Finn yanks him close, Kurt's own cock half-hard just from the proximity. "Do it. I'll live."

"Finn…"

"I'm fine, Kurt," Finn looks into his eyes and Kurt nods, knowing that it really can't hurt because, with Finn's stamina, this won't take long anyway.

"Okay," he keep stroking as he licks at Finn's neck, getting him ready, and Finn stops him with a hand to his chest. "What?"

"Maybe I should…can I sit?"

Kurt nods and they sink to the floor of the tub, Kurt ending up in Finn's lap as he curls his body to reach the taller boy's throat. "Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay. I…"

Kurt cuts him off by biting him, fangs piercing the skin as he feels hot, sweet blood gush into his mouth and Finn _moans, _shaking and gasping, as Kurt drinks.

And maybe it's because he's not desperate for it, but he's completely _himself _for the first time and he can feel the blood and the slickness and how Finn's coming apart, hips pumping as his breathing stutters.

"God, you need to feel this…" Finn moans and drops his head to Kurt's shoulder, body shaking as Kurt strokes him firmly and he yelps and comes, moan muffled against Kurt's shoulder as the other boy holds steady, sucking gently until Finn's slumped against him, and he withdraws his fangs and grimaces at the mess.

"Well, that was…Finn?" he asks hesitantly, shaking Finn's shoulder gently.

The other boy is boneless, eyes closed, and only the slight rise and fall of his chest tell Kurt he's alive at all.

"You asked for it," he mutters before standing up to start the shower, the momentarily flash of panic taking care of his own half-formed erection rather effectively. Pulling Finn into position (and it's hard, because it's like moving a moose), he gently washes the blood that has run down Finn's chest off, holding him steady until they're both clean and he turns off the shower before he hears the other boy groan.

"Wh…"

"Congratulations, cowboy. You passed out."

"I did what?" Finn blinks blearily and Kurt has to snort at how disoriented he is.

"You passed out," he repeats, slower, and Finn has a dopey smile on his face at the news.

"I did? Awesome."

"I fail to see how this is awesome," Kurt crosses his arms and Finn stands up on shaky legs and sweeps him into a hug.

" 'Cuz you don't pass out unless you have, like, a totally awesome orgasm. So that meant it was amazing," he reaches up to touch his neck. "Although I kinda feel dizzy…"

"Bed," Kurt decides, blessing his super-strength as he half-hauls Finn there, and the other boy is still dozy as they arrange themselves and Finn pulls Kurt onto his chest.

"Did you finish?"

"No. Seeing you unmoving kind of killed the mood," Kurt mutters and tries not to yelp as Finn wraps a hand around him, stroking lazily.

"Mood better now?"

"Are you a caveman?" Kurt cuffs Finn fondly and snuggles up to him, enjoying the close intimacy and the feelings washing over him. "Mm. Nice."

"Speaking of cavemen…"

"Hush," Kurt pumps his hips shallowly, opening his mouth and gasping when he comes, his orgasm not overpowering but languid and drawn out and still leaving him shaken at the end.

He has enough presence of mind to clean them both off (and really, couldn't they have finished that in the shower? That was the point of going in there in the first place) but right now he's too post-coital and happy to care about the extra work, and when he snuggles back up to Finn he gets a kiss on the forehead and a tight hug as thanks.

"Love you," he says, the words habitual by now, and Finn murmurs his normal, "I know. You're awesome," before they fall asleep, Kurt feeling utterly at peace.

000

Things aren't quite so peaceful when, at two in the morning, he gets a phone call from a med-high Blaine who's whining about being bored and could Kurt come upstairs and spend some time with him?

But he does it anyway.

…He's really far too nice to people for his own good.

**Notes: **

-sanguis is the Latin word for blood

-there may be more one-shots in this universe; I've got a Halloween one planned out but I want to write it closer to Halloween ;)


	2. Only One

**Title:** Only One  
><strong>Author:<strong> AoiTsukikage  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R overall  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Finn/Kurt  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 1/1  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1257  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: Everything  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Done for a tumblr prompt, and okay, this one's cheating a little: it's not vampire!Kurt, it's vampire!Finn, but that's close enough, right? And a-darkness-comes-at-dawn over on tumblr did this wonderful manip of vamp!Finn for me, and I think he cleans up rather well: img535(.)imageshack(.)us/img535/8563/charmcorymonteithfinnhu(.)jpg

**Only One**

Finn's not entirely sure how it happened, although the need to be constantly around Kurt and smelling him and keeping him close is growing increasingly stronger.

Actually, he's not sure how the entire _thing _happened, not just 'the-thing-with-Kurt', but he's never getting a psychic reading again because Puck had _told _him he was a wuss if he was afraid to find out about his future and…somehow he'd come out of it a vampire.

Well, a guy with fangs who craves blood, so yeah. A vampire.

And the whole blood thing had come from Kurt coming home one day after having a rather nasty run-in with some bullies who didn't know any better, blood dripping from his nose and mouth as he staggered into the house, and Finn had somehow ended up with blood on his hands as he'd helped clean the other boy up, the urge to try some altogether too strong even though he'd just been drinking animal blood since the transformation (he wonders what it says about him that nobody questioned it. They just all believed he was a vampire, like he's altogether too dull to come up with it on his own).

Anyway, once he'd licked some of Kurt's blood off of his hand, everything else had ceased to matter. Animal blood tasted like iron and nearly made him throw up, but he hadn't wanted to say anything.

He figured he'd caused enough trouble just by getting turned into a vampire in the first place, but as the week had gone on he'd grown listless, barely able to keep his eyes open, and Rachel (being the good girlfriend that she was) had offered him blood.

He'd tried, but it had been just as bad as the animal blood, and come the weekend he was unable to get out of bed, weak and shaking and so pale he could nearly see through himself.

A noise in the corner had made him open his eyes and Kurt came in, sitting beside him and reaching out to lay a hand on his forehead. "Oh, Finn," he'd whispered. "Finn…"

"Hey," Finn had smiled weakly, pressing against Kurt's hand as he stroked his hair gently. "Kurt?"

Kurt had looked close to tears, his eyes wet as he'd leaned down and pressed a kiss to Finn's forehead.

"Kurt, don't cry. This is…"

"You're dying," Kurt had whispered, his voice breaking. "You're dying and I don't know how to save you."

And Finn hadn't had the strength to continue that conversation, eyes drifting shut until they'd snapped open at a sound in the corner, Kurt coming back with his hand clenched shut, and he'd dropped to his knees in front of Finn and held out his hand. "Try it."

"Kurt, blood doesn't…"

"_Try it," _Kurt had snarled and Finn had scrambled to comply, tongue licking along the cut in Kurt's palm as the other boy had shuddered and closed his eyes. "Please work. Please."

And Finn had immediately felt his strength returning, enough that he sat up and looked at Kurt, the two of them meeting each other's eyes for a moment before Finn had reached out and cupped Kurt's cheek, pulling him close. "It's you."

"I…" Kurt had stammered, eventually shutting his eyes and leaning into Finn's palm. "Yes."

"Yes," Finn had repeated, leaning their foreheads together, and that had been the start.

000

Which brings them to now, Finn still with no clue on how to cure himself and Kurt being the only one whose blood he can drink without making himself sick, and it's not ideal but it _works, _somehow, because it's _them _and they trust each other completely.

It doesn't explain why Kurt's naked on his bed, his chest streaked with blood as Finn leans over him, bloodstained fingers sliding down his body while they kiss and he swipes at the shallow mark on Kurt's stomach.

They haven't gotten to biting…not yet…because Finn's one of those vampires who carries some sort of mild aphrodisiac in his saliva and even licking an open cut makes Kurt incredibly horny so Finn couldn't imagine what biting him directly would do.

But Kurt's assured him over and over that it's not the vampire, it's him, and the vampire's only amplifying his own feelings because Kurt never really got over his crush (and Finn never thought he'd be happy to hear that, but he kinda _is, _all things considered).

"Finn," Kurt moans, chestnut hair gleaming in the setting sun as his fingers tighten in Finn's hair and he pulls him up. "Kiss me."

Finn obliges, tasting everything that's sweet and Kurt and he's not going to question why this feels as right as it does.

He doesn't have to.

"Mm," Kurt groans into his mouth, arching up as Finn places his palm over the cut and gets more blood onto his palm, bringing it to his mouth and licking as Kurt sighs. "You don't…why…"

"I dunno," Finn admits hoarsely, because this should be really gross and not healthy but damn, it's just kinda hot, and Kurt's body is pale and slender and perfect as he rolls his head back.

"Touch me. Please," Kurt pleads, staring into Finn's eyes, and Finn wraps a hand around his cock without hesitation and starts to stroke, keeping it slow and sensual and Kurt's boneless under him, so trusting and open and inviting that Finn can't imagine sharing this with anybody else. "Oh," Kurt breathes in wonder, toes curling and fingers clenching in the blankets as he sighs.

"You're beautiful," Finn says before he can help it and Kurt smiles at him, reaching to stroke his hair back before dropping his fingers to trail over Finn's fangs lightly.

"Pot calling the kettle black," Kurt murmurs and Finn kisses him again, licking into his hot mouth as Kurt bucks against his hand. "Mm, together?"

"Yeah," Finn shifts so he can take both their cocks in his hand, stroking faster, and one thing turning into a vampire hasn't given him: more stamina.

"Slow," Kurt touches his wrist, still in control even when he's blood-stained and laying under Finn. "Easy. We have time."

"Yes," Finn agrees, slowing his strokes until they're both moving together, writhing and kissing and Finn draws his hand up their cocks with a long stroke, both of them coming nearly simultaneously, waves breaking on the shore, as Kurt gasps and arches up against him and Finn lets the proverbial tide take him where it will, floating as Kurt strokes his back and shoulders and murmurs nonsense into his hair.

He comes back to himself in stages, Kurt still warm and pliant under him, and he kisses the smaller boy slowly before pulling up and cleaning his hand off one last time.

"Mm. 's nice," Kurt closes his eyes, chest moving with even breaths, and Finn makes sure they're both cleaned up before he pulls the covers over them and pulls Kurt closer. "I love you," Kurt tells him earnestly, hands sliding around his body. "I've never stopped."

"I know, dude," Finn feels sleep pulling him under but he manages to muster the energy to kiss Kurt's lightly-freckled shoulder and pull him closer. "I've always known."

000

So yes, Finn Hudson is a vampire. Finn Hudson, for the foreseeable future, is going to _stay _a vampire.

But somehow, with Kurt at his side, that doesn't seem like such a bad thing.

And in these moments when they're lying in the afterglow, sleepy and sated and utterly content, he doesn't think there's anything bad about it at all.


End file.
